joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kanade Sakurada/@comment-88.188.124.55-20160925213701
Can Kanade become the next Monarch ? Or rather, can she become the One True regent Queen ? I won't consider the blasphemous heresy of the innate treachery of them being a unnatural, History-less Royal Family without ties to the Imperial Family of Japan, and therefore fictionaly stealing away their subjects and legitimacy. And instead, I will just the play the game... in a verry serious and Mad Monarchist Rant fashion. ... One of the many problems of this manga is the idealisation of Democracy in a so-called Monarchist manga, that is to say mob rule and unfair biased popularity contests. And she, Kanade, represent many things that don't go straight in the modern Democractically invaded (zombified) world. Oh yes, it is a huge problem. Never heard of Polybe ? Well, it's not just Polybe. Every thinker from the high antiquity to the Renaissance knew that Democracy was but a soft variant of Communism, and a step in a cyclical evolution of the forms of Government. That's the theory of Polybe even a Republican patriot, who confused Republic for Liberty, that great and zealous Machiavelli, admitted as true. " Monarchy can be easily debunked, but watch the faces, mark well the debunkers. There are the men whose taproot in Eden has been cut : whom no rumor of the polyphony, the danse, can reach, men to whom pebbles laid in row are more beautiful than an arch. Yet, even if they desire mere equality they can not reach it. '''Where men are forbidden to honour a king, they honour millionaires, athletes or film stars instead' : even famous prostitutes or gangsters. For spiritual nature, like bodily nature, will be served ; deny it food and it will gobble poison''. " C. S. Lewis I know it's the truth. You know it's the truth. Everyone knows it's the truth. No need to argue over such an issue. Kanade means to perform, an act. In other words, she is an actress. Her looks, concerns and attitudes befit a public figure more than a Regal being. That's the main problem. Her brother, Prince Shû, do not want her to become the Monarch because of his own sentiments on the matter of why she wants to become the next Monarch, that is to say to heal his legs wounds with the national budget. However, take this into account. Nuclear resear during the war allowed civil nuclear energy. Atrocious experiments on human beings during modern wars and butchery during ancient wars allowed progress on medical knowledge and chirurgy. The Egyptians invented the first condom for their soldiers to not bring back sexually transmited illness in their country. COMPUTERS were developped at the same time as nukes and because of the existence of nukes, as a communication tool to rebuild the USA after they would have been destroyed by a nuke war, and then released for free to benefit Mankind. Why did such acts allowed so much good ? Because War is the mother of progress ? No. Because the research was unrestricted. And here's my point... What's is fucking problem ?! For once someone wants to do actual medical research that would benefit Mankind as a whole on a super-long term (the healing of human limbs... just think of how many PEOPLE'S LIVES were ruined because of losing a limb or even the whole set of them !) without commiting atrocities... and he actually sabotages it ? I, as a Monarchist, recognize Monarchs should have a certain number of options, to be allowed some freedom to choose the way they want to rule, the style that suits them. Even though this acting shit (i.e. politician) is just wounding Monarchy itself and any Monarchs that goes along this ridiculous behaviour. And then, beyond her personality issues, what is the most important is what they would bring to the country ? Their are a certain numbers of Princes and Princesses on the list that are average, or that could do an average job. But it is clear their are some that are highly capable of doing better, or to fuck up extraordinarily. And Kanade is such an outstanding personality. Among those that are worthy of mine notice are Sakurada Aoi, Prince Haruka, Prince Teru and Princess Shiori. As for the soul, we kind of have the face of our soul. The same goes for their powers. They are basically built in for their powers, and are one and the same, so great is the extent of their personalities being influenced by it. That is also why Aoi is a stupid cunt and Sakurada Sôichirô is an idiot. Teru would have been a verry good Knight King if he was born in a better era, either medieval or verry reactionary. Shiori could have done well too if she used her power to root traitors and so on, by knowing both Man and animals and objects she would have been able to accomplish great things with enough wisdom (which she wouldn't be able to get considering who her stupid parents are). Haruka would have been my 2nd choice if he could take Prince Teru as an exemple and man up : had completing their education been left into my hands, I would have straight him on a hard core ascetic and Kenjutsu practice, that would have wiped out the rot in his guts and the shit in his brain, and make him all macho and much wiser ; because Wisdom, steely willpower and deeply insightful Judgement are the thing he lacks the most, as a King, if he could acquire those qualities, he would be able to almost always take the best decisions for the sake of his Realm's destiny and prosperity. Three most important things for a state according to Confucius : 3rd enough Weapons, 2nd is enough Food, and 1rst and foremost is a strong Faith (a staunch people). Why ? Because you can do without weapons, if you must renounce something that's the thing you should abandoned in priority. And then is food. Why ? Because a people without Faith can not stand firm. And one of the most important benefits of Monarchy is that the Monarch is a living reminder of the people of where they came from, who they are and where they are going (and this is one of the many reasons King Harald V of Norway fucked up so much, for exemple, with his speech about migrants). And so, the 2nd most mportant criteria for this election was not at all taken into account by the stupid and shallow population. And that is their verry powers, true regalias of their Royal family. And if the world situation of Jôkamachi no Dandelion is the same as IRL around 2015~2016, then, the most precious and useful power is the one of Princess Sakurada Kanade. You fools, who were deceived by the political and financial establishment, don't understand jack shit... we are in a period where the automatization of work, of the amost full job market could already have been carried on, so that humans wouldn't need to work anymore. Her powers open sooooo much possibilities on so many levels. She must change her attitude, understand the true nature of her "Power", her Regalia, and bring out the King's Utopia by opening the Gate of Heaven and letting out the many Celestial Boons that lies beyond it, in order to use them to bring about the true Human Potential, which would allow to cultivate and enhance the Nation's excellence. Their is maybe 1 possibility in a Million the author ever read this text. Unless he does, then that won't happen, and she will stay a failure and a stupid bitch, just a common actress. Because nowadays, crowns can be bought and worn by commoners, especially women. Just some months ago, I saw a picture of the wedding of two Japanese celebrities who happens to be lesbians with each other... and they wore diadems. Why some Prince or high Kunai-chô official didn't took Dôjigiri Yasutsuna or another national treasure Nihontô and placed it into the hands of a 7th Dan+ Imperial Guard before telling him "Taigyaku & Tsuchigumo spotted... go kill it now, you Azuma ebisu of a Minamoto Mononofu !" is just beyond me. Even though that's just me. I hope you understand she, Sakurada Kanade, could be much more than a plebeian flattery acting doll, and instead the avatara of all the values Monarchy ever stand for since before the dawn of the most ancients known Civilisations, who were all Monarchies (despite that they knew the concepts of republic and democracy). At the entrance of Parizan Bukoku Zenji, Paris, France, one the holiest and most active Dôjô and Temple of Sôtô Zen in Europe, is this inscription : " The Holy Throne render peaceful the Earth and the Heavens, and protect the country where arise the Castle of the Dharma for 1000 autumns. " Kanade is the best choice, despite that she did everything wrong and was misguided by her upringing and by the author's country's culture falling apart (because of Liberalism, Democracy and the Japanese defeat in WWII). She knows not the true teaching, the limitless limitless. Had she been Japanese, the temples of Buddha would have guided her. She lacks the vision, but even without it, individuas such as Shû and Sôichirô are just failures without Vision, unworthy of the sacredness of Kingship. Sôichirô taught them to live inside house so they can be normal people... this is wrong and unnatural. Had he taught them to be able to live in normal houses, then I would have almost agree ; had he also taught them to be able to live inside their Castle, but also inside the Wilde, Bear Grylls style, or Unhinabited Planet Survive! style, then I would have agree. What he taught his children was not normality but mediocrity, when he should have taught them to be exceptional and able. Because : " A Human Being should be able to change diapers, to planify an invasion, to slit the throat of a pig, to drive a boat, to conceive or design a building, do poetry, to account a balance sheet, to build a wall, to heal a broken bone, to support a dying fellow human, receive orders, giving orders, cooperate, to act alone, solve equations, to analyze new problems, to use fertilizers, to do computer programming, to cook, to fight (both in a Manly way and in a effisciently way, if possible), and to die with courage. Specilization is for insects. " - Robert Anson Heinlein. The great sin of King Sôichirô was to be a plain man, possessing not the true calling of Kingship, nor Vision, nor Wisdom, nor Superior Design. He was the same kind of fool as those European Kings who were all passionate about that Enlightment bullshit and the freemasonry ludicrous theories about brotherhood of Man, golden rule and other stupidity that caused their disastrous fall, a bane for everyone. Their is a lot to explain, and I have no such time nor space for so many compliciated notions and philosophy. However, if I lied or showed any deceit, may I be cast into hell, and the Great King Enma order his demonic torturers to tear of my tongue.